The Mind
by Utsubyou
Summary: Tried to make a story. Ended up with this. Please tell me if I made a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up.

". . ."

I move silently across the room.

There are no windows or doors.

The root and floor block light from coming in.

Without light, I move around without purpose.

I see movement from the corner of my eye.

The room is empty, however.

How can I see, when there is no light?

I do not know my name, purpose or reason for existing.

Where am I?

"It appears you have woken up," a voice said.

"Well, to be more specific, your "conscious" now."

I look in the direction the voice came from.

There is nothing.

"this is a dream. Or, should I say, you're in a coma. This isn't "real". Or is it. Whatever you believe is fine."

I stare at nothing. _What could be saying those things?_ I wonder.

""What" is a good question; I am you, you are me." The voice said.

"We are both the same, you know what I am thinking, I know what you are thinking.

I walk to the wall from where the voice came.

"Let me out," I say.

The voice laughed.

"If you cannot let yourself out, then who can? I am you, and you are me. What you cannot do, I cannot do either."

"Are you a clone of me?" I ask out loud.

"That was a foolish question. Even if I was a clone, I would still have a conscious different than yours. I cannot copy someone's mind. I literally am YOU." The voice had a hint of anger to it.

I am silent for a moment, then:

"How do you know about his place when I don't, andhow do you know these things without my knowledge?"

"You do know. You cannot think straight." The voice calmed down. "If you were to start thinking to yourself, everything should come to you. This "place", your "mind", it exists for a reason."

"What is the purpose of this place then?" I demanded answers.

"If I were to tell you, there would be no reason for you to be here." The voice clears its throat. Not that we can see it happen. "You know why. You can find out for yourself. You wish to leave, don't you? Well, you trapped yourself in your mind intentionally."

"I would never do that!" I scream.

The voice snickers. "But you did. And because of that, you're here. Listen, your "mind" is a world you created, meant for you."

"Will I ever be able to leave?" I gather my courage and ask.

"Yes. When you trapped yourself, you made sure you could leave. Whether you want to or not after this will be up to you. Farewell."

"Wait wh-" I begin to say as a person identical to myself appears in front of me. I lose conscious and the last thing I remember is him, myself, smiling as I said, "Don't die."


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up. I am in a desert.

"What... happened...?" I wonder. There seems to be something I can't put my finger on.

"... I must hurry." I start running.

I should introduce myself. I am Raven.

A lot of stuff too painful fro me to explain happened, and now I am running across the desert, looking for Bethma.

Ever get a feeling that the world is fake?

I think to myself; _Hmm... I seem to be preoccupied today. I need to focus on getting to Bethma._ I get rid of these thoughts as I run mindlessly straight.

When I reach Bethma, I stop to catch my breath. _What was I doing again?_ I've come to help bring peace to the world.

That's why I'll kill anyone in the way of my goal.

"Hey," a voice came out of nowhere. I lok up, cautiously.

"Hi," I said.

"My name is Rena," she said. An elf girl covered in green was standing in front of me.

"Why are you confused?"

"Huh?" I blink. "...What?"

"You're confused," Rena said. "It's clear as daylight."


	3. Chapter 3

I can't do anything but stare. "How can you know what I'm thinking?"

Rena smiled. "I already told you, it's clearer than daylight. If I had to be more specific, I'd say that I know because I just do."

"I see," I replied. "Why did you start talking to me?"

"That is how this world works," Rena said with a serious look on her face. _That's strange, did I make her angry?_

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized. "What are you sorry for?" Rena frowned, obviously confused.

"I apologize for whatever I did to make you angry."

She grinned. "You didn't do anthing. I'll introduce you to the group."

"Group?" Rena grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a group of people. They stood out from everyone else.

One was a little boy in red. He was covered in it.

A purple girl was aruging with him.

_A lovers quarrel,_ I think to myself.

_Seems familiar..._

A while girl was sitting by herself on what seemed to be a large mechanical ball.

Next to her was a blond haired boy sitting on something that looked like a robotic totem pole.

They looked up when Rena went near, with me in tow.

"Hey Rena, where were you?" The red haired boy asked. He looked ticked off.

"I found a friend," Rena smiled. "Hey, introduce yourself."

Everyone instantly stared at me. "I'm Raven," I said monotoniously.

"It is nice to meet you all."

The red haired boy spoke," I'm Elsword."

"Name's Aisha," said the purple girl.

"Code name is Eve," The white girl seemed like she didn't care.

"Chung at your service," smiled the blonde haired boy. He was covered in white armor.

_Strange..._

"Now that you guys know each other, be friends!"

Rena seemed like she was enjoying herself.

"...Wait what," I spoke. "I don't know anything about you guys other than your names. Is this alright?"

"Mhm." said Rena. "Just have a talk with Elsword."

"If you can beat things up, you're in," he said.

"Passed that test ages ago," I gave him a look.

"All right, Stella told us to get rid of the lizardmen causing trouble fro Bethma," Elsword said suddenly.

"It's about time," the purple girl mumbled.

"Let's head out!" Elsword shouted.

Everyone groaned as they entered the dungeon.


	4. Chapter 4

When we entered the dungeon, I started thinking, _Now I think about it, there's still something bother me. What was it again? Now's not the time to think about it._ I push off these thoughts as I mindlessly hack at the lizarkmen.

"Whew, we did a lot today," Elsword sighed as he sat by the fire. Rena was making a bouquet. Eve sat on her mechanical drone/ball. Chung took off his armor and was taking a bath. Aisha was sleeping.

Rena look at me. "Did you enjoy yourself today?' she asked.

I stared. "I'm not sure. It's like I'm a robot. I do things but I don't think."

She shrugged. "It happens."

"I'm going to sleep," I said. "Good night," said Elsword, Eve, Chung, and Rena. They were the last thing I saw before I lost conscious...


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize if I'm rushing the story.**

I wake up in the dark room again.

"... Why am I still here?" I said. "Better yet, what happened?"

"You went back to your "world" and now you're back, at least temporarily." A voice I know all to well said behind me.

"What are you talking about? I never left." I start to get irritated.

"You WERE gone. You went. You're back. That's what happened." He said.

"Why can I not remember it then?" I question his honesty.

"You remember. Not now, of course, but you will later. For better or worse, you'll forget again when you come back." He closed and reopened his eyes. "If it was so easy to leave you wouldn't still be here."

"So this "world" I was at can help me leave?" I asked without thinking.

"Oh, here's a shocker. No, it won't help you leave. It WILL make you leave. Eventually. Not now, but maybe later. If your body dies in "reality", your dead. If you die in your "world", your dead. Just because you created the world yourself, you can't be god. Well, I should point out the fact that you CHOSE not to make yourself a god."

"Why didn't I do that?" I just shout out. "Oops."

"Go kill yourself. The person who made the "world" would've never said that. He, you, chose not to make himself a god because the power would've been abusable. If you could be a god I'd have told you by now. Or you could've used that head of yours and think before you talk!"  
He seemed really, really angry.

"..."

The silence that passes is unnerving.

"...I'm sending you back to the "world."" He said finally.

"What?" I said.

"I'm sending you back. I don't want to see you right now." He looked like he was about to snap at any minute.

"Okay, send me back," I said, not wanting to anger him, myself, any more. _Strangely enough, I don't feel any anger, despite the fact we are the same person._

The world turns black as I close my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_...Okay, there's definitely something wrong,_ I think to myself. _This can't possibly be a coincidence... Who would've thought that this was possible..._ I mindlessly stare at something that boggles my mind.

"...It's a plant." Elsword said as he stared at the Parasitic Alteresia Turret.

"...It's disgusting." Aisha said, her face turning green.

"...It's asking to be destroyed." Eve spoke monotoniously.

"All right, let's get rid of this mutated turret!" Rena grinned as if fighting a turret hosting a mutated plant happened everyday.

"...Um, yeah... Right..." I struggle to find the right words to say.

_Ignoring what's currently happening, I'll give a summary of how we even ended up here. _I dodge a fireball that flies by my head, destroying the top turret. I instinctively start attacking the bottom turret. _So yeah, when I woke up, I was being carried on Rena's back through this tunnel. Elsword was ahead, destroying corrupted nasods, armadillos, bats, you name it. Eve, Chung and Aisha were walking next to us. Aisha sighed, and said "That idiot... he's too reckless." "..." Chung and Eve looked like they could care less. _I see Elsword get hit by a nasod evacuator. He recovers quickly and impales the evacuator with his sword. He seemed pretty mad. _"You awake, Raven?" Rena caught on quick. "Yeah..." I yawned. "Where are we?" "Transporting Tunnel B4-1." Everyone except for Elsword answers simutaniously. "Let me down. I can walk by myself." Rena lets me down. I start walking with the rest of the group. Elsword is still destroying everything in our way. And that is how we ended up here..._

"Raven, duck!" Rena yelled, and I hit the ground, as a phoenix finishes the turret off. "Phew... could've gotten hurt there." I moan as I get off the ground. "You seemed like you were deep in thought, Raven. Is everything all right?" Rena looks worried. "Oh c'mon! I did everything!" Elsword whined. "Not our problem if you don't leave anything," Aisha retorted. "It would've been a waste if we tried to do anything when you were killing them all." Eve went back to being silent. "..." Chung, as usual, was walking next to Eve, observing her. His eyes were darting back and forth awkwardly, as if he knew something bad would happen. There wasn't a good reason to break the silence, so all of us just kept walking until we got out.

"..." Two nasods who were identical other than their color appeared before us when we exited the tunnel. They attacked, and we spread out. Strangely enough, they disappeared before we could attack them back. "...Those were nasods designed for battle." Eve said, and for once emotion was shown on her face. "You know them?" Chung asked. Another surprise. "No, but only core could've made something like that." Eve refused to say more, so we didn't ask. "Um, should we go get revenge, or go back to Altera?" I say, good mood ruined.

"Village." Rena and Eve said. "Revenge." Chung, Aisha, and Elsword said. _Chung is full of surprises today. I half expected him to want us to return to Altera. Well, he has his reasons._

"Revenge it is, I guess." I start running in a straight line, because that's what I'm best at. Not that I remember doing anything else. Elsword and Aisha ran in opposite directions, destroying what seemed to be nasod mice and scorpions, with the occasional yellow humanoid. Rena rained arrows on a mob of enemies. Eve stayed back, obviously upset. "My race..." she said quietly.

I continue running straight, leaving behind a sea of destruction in my wake. I notice a red and blue generator with an electric field surrounding it. "Raven, watch o-" I hear a yell before I feel a metal object smash into the back of my head and everything turns black.

**I know the writing style's different. I didn't want the story to become too repetitive.**


End file.
